The present invention relates to a design arrangement for knitting machines with a design wheel arranged on knit carriages.
The design arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. These design arrangements can be provided for flat knitting machines with knit carriages circulating in one direction. It can also be utilized on circular knitting machines with a rotatable cam ring and respectively modified on flat knitting machines with reciprocating knitting carriage. One such design arrangement is disclosed, for example, in German Pat. No. 1,044,337. In accordance with this arrangement, prior to the working stroke of the knitting carriages, the desired design is transmitted from a jacquard card supported on a jacquard card prism, via jacquard plate bars, to design wheel plate bars arranged on a design wheel at distances corresponding to knit needle pitch. The design wheel plate bars are arrested by a disk in their selected position. During the knitting process proper, or during running of the knit carriages with the design wheel rotating over the needle beds, the feet of the design wheel plate bars selected in accordance with the design act upon knitting needles arranged springily in a design pin and press them out of the engagement region of the knit locks. The above described arrangement possesses, however, the disadvantage that it makes possible to knit only such a design which corresponds to the periphery of the design wheel and repeats over the entire needle bed width. An increase in dimensions of the design wheel is not possible because of space problems. For widening the possibilities of providing designs, several solutions are known in accordance with which the design of the double design wheel periphery or the design corresponding to the design wheel periphery can operate only at a predetermined location of the knitting. However, the design width is here also limited.
The German Democratic Republic Pat. No. 146623 discloses an electrically controlled selection arrangement for needles of flat knitting machines in which selection pushers which control the needles first has staggered feet arranged with formation of foot rows in direction of elongation of the needle bed, and a driving-out member is provided on the carriages for the same. The driving-out member is switchable in and out between the neighboring feet of one foot row. The driving-out location is formed as double-arm lever with a driving-out incline on one lever arm and a fork on the other lever arm, in which a hinged armature of an associated control magnet engages. In this construction, however, the entire needle bed and the knit carriage are designed completely different, and a transmission to machines with a design wheel is not possible.